garoufandomcom_fr-20200216-history
L'Umbra Proche
Les Domaines de l'Umbra Les 13 Royaumes Proches : * Le Flux * L'Érèbe * Le Linteau * La Pangée * La Cicatrice * Les Abysses * Le Pays de l'Été * Le Cyber-Royaume * Le Portail d'Arcadie * Le Royaume Éthéré * Le Champ de Bataille * Le Royaume Légendaire * Le Royaume des Atrocités les zones * Le rêve * La zone miroir * La nulle zone (ou non zone) les domaines * Blights, * Chimares, tanières, valons et clairières, les bouges (hellhole), lunae, * Trods, * Toiles, * Wyldlings La périphérie Les perspectives * Mort, * Chaos, * Stase, * Origine Les sous-royaumes Les micro-royaumes Les Royaumes Umbraux L'Umbra et les royaumes Le monde physique que nous connaissons n'est qu'une des deux facettes d'une réalité plus complexe. On appelle Umbra le monde des esprits; elle est constituée de plusieurs zones distinctes et assez différentes: la Pénumbra, image du monde physique, l'Umbra proche, domaine malléable de la pensée, et l'Umbra profonde, étrange, terrifiante, et le plus souvent évitée. Dans l'Umbra proche et profonde existent des "poches" de réalité plus tangible, les royaumes. Dans l'Umbra, tout paraît plus net, plus vivant et plus intense, parce que le monde spirituel entre directement en résonance avec notre esprit sans l'intermédiaire des sens. Il n'y a pas de soleil dans l'Umbra: seule une lumière grise diffuse vient l'éclairer durant le jour; en revanche, la Lune illumine le ciel quand elle est levée, d'autant plus brillamment qu'elle est proche d'être pleine. Il n'y a plus besoin de boire, de manger ou de dormir dans l'Umbra; cependant, il est possible de se blesser tout comme dans le monde physique. Les individus qui passent dans l'Umbra conservent leur apparence physique, mais leur vraie nature devient plus manifeste dans leurs traits: leur personnalité se lit sur leur visage. La manière dont se considère une personne influe également sur son apparence. Ainsi, quelqu'un qui se voit comme malingre apparaîtra malingre, alors qu'un handicapé volontaire et plein d'énergie semblera en parfaite santé — et ne sera d'ailleurs pas limité par son handicap. Dans l'Umbra, la taille d'un objet ou d'un être et l'impression qui s'en dégagent sont significatifs de sa puissance: une arme imposante sera effectivement plus dangereuse qu'une arme ridicule. La Pénumbra La Pénumbra est véritablement le miroir spirituel du monde physique. Elle s'y superpose en tout point du globe terrestre, portant l'empreinte psychique des lieux; la Pénumbra et le monde physique partagent globalement la même géographie et sont très semblables, mais pas identiques. Ainsi, un bâtiment historique récemment détruit se dressera toujours dans l'Umbra, parce qu'il reste présent dans l'esprit des gens. A l'inverse, d'anciennes vignes tout juste reconverties en immeubles conserveront une apparence champêtre dans l'Umbra. La Pénumbra peut sembler bien vide d'habitants, car on n'y croise d'humanoïdes que ceux qui savent y voyager, et que les animaux que nous connaissons en sont absents également. Cependant, ils sont remplacés par toutes sortes d'esprits mineurs, issus des pensées des habitants du monde physique à cet endroit. Dans le Monde des Ténèbres, les objets inanimés qui nous sont les plus familiers ont une âme, ou plutôt un esprit qui réside dans la Pénumbra. Les émotions majoritaires des habitants du monde physique se manifestent également dans la Pénumbra sous formes de petits êtres. Ce lien fonctionne dans les deux sens: la haine et la colère engendrent des esprits malveillants, mais une présence importante de ces mêmes esprits malveillants dans une région auparavant paisible peut amener à déclencher une guerre civile. Bien qu'une créature vivante qui se trouve quelque part dans le monde physique ne soit pas directement visible dans l'Umbra, il est possible pour quelqu'un d'assez observateur de repérer sa trace psychique. En outre, la plupart des gens sont influencés à leur insu par des esprits qui tournent autour d'eux — eux-mêmes attirés, voire créés, par les pensées habituelles de la personne: encore une fois, l'interaction est à double sens. Les morts-vivants sont plus facilement repérables que les humains. Les vampires — du moins, leur corps, car une fois détaché, leur esprit se manifeste aussi subtilement que celui d'un être humain — apparaît dans l'Umbra comme une nuée de petites sphères noires en mouvement. Evidemment, les loups-garous interprètent ce fait comme la preuve que l'existence des vampires est contraire à la nature... Les fantômes, quant à eux, ressemblent à un brouillard. Le monde physique et l'Umbra sont séparés par une sorte de membrane nommée le Goulet. Selon les endroits, il sera plus ou moins difficile à traverser, au point que le passage de l'un à l'autre peut devenir quasiment impossible, et les interactions réduites à leur plus simple expression. Cela se produira notamment dans les laboratoires scientifiques où la logique et la raison l'emportent sur le rêve et l'imagination. L'Umbra proche Si l'on s'éloigne suffisamment de la Pénumbra, on finit par arriver dans l'Umbra proche. S'éloigner est à prendre dans un sens figuré, car c'est à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué que d'essayer de s'envoler pour quitter la sphère terrestre. Métamorphes et mages savent d'ailleurs y accéder directement, sans passer par la Pénumbra. Si la Pénumbra correspond à la surface de la Terre, l'Umbra proche est l'équivalent du système solaire. L'Umbra proche est la zone la plus vaste de l'Umbra — du moins la plus vaste connue, car l'Umbra profonde est une région de mystères et de dangers qui pourrait bien s'étendre plus loin que l'imagination. Les choses y sont changeantes et il est facile de s'y perdre si l'on n'a pas l'habitude d'y voyager. C'est le domaine des esprits, parfois pacifiques, parfois hostiles, et le décor peut être aussi varié que dans un rêve, assez proche du monde physique, ou au contraire totalement différent. La distance et le temps n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec ce que dicte la logique. Ainsi, parcourir un trajet pour se rendre d'un point à un autre pourra sembler dix fois plus long au retour qu'il ne l'avait été à l'aller... Pour trouver leur route, les esprits et voyageurs de l'Umbra utilisent les Airets, chemins mystiques qui parcourent l'Umbra proche. Ils peuvent se manifester comme des sortes de longues voies brillantes qui rejoignent des zones particulières ou des royaumes. L'Umbra profonde On sait finalement très peu de choses sur l'Umbra profonde. Elle est séparée de l'Umbra proche par une Membrane (également nommée Horizon) semblable au Goulet qui isole la Pénumbra du monde physique. C'est d'ailleurs heureux, car elle abrite des choses terrifiantes et pour la plupart, incompréhensibles à l'esprit humain. Les fous qui osent s'y aventurer en reviennent rarement, et les sains d'esprit préfèrent l'éviter à tout prix. Les royaumes Les royaumes sont des grumeaux de réalité tangible, physique, présents au sein de l'Umbra. Ils ont une stabilité plus grande, mais pas nécessairement de permanence: certains disparaissent peu de temps après être apparus. Ils peuvent être de taille très variable et disposer ou non de leur propre Pénumbra. Certains sont de véritables mondes, variés dans leurs paysages et leurs habitants — à commencer par le monde physique terrestre — tandis que d'autres sont simplement la manifestation d'un concept. Ainsi, ce que nous percevons comme la planète Mars correspond en réalité à un royaume de la guerre. La Lune, quant à elle, est le royaume des fées, l'Arcadie. Les rêves sont un exemple de royaumes sans permanence, car dès que le rêveur se réveille, le royaume associé disparaît. Il est possible de créer artificiellement un royaume, bien que ce soit un travail considérable pour qu'il continue à exister ensuite. Les mages s'y attellent parfois pour disposer d'un endroit où ils seront à l'abri. Le plan astral Les fantômes ne résident pas avec les esprits dans l'Umbra, mais flottent en réalité dans une part immatérielle du monde physique: le plan astral. Les mages et les vampires qui utilisent respectivement la sphère de psyché et l'auspex pour détacher leur esprit de leur corps rejoignent eux aussi cette phase éthérée. Dans les deux cas, leur corps reste inerte pendant leur voyage astral, et ils n'en ont d'ailleurs plus aucune conscience. Il pourrait ainsi être détruit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte à temps... Les êtres matériels qui envoient leur esprit dans le plan astral restent attachés à leur corps physique par une sorte de lien que l'on nomme corde d'argent. Si elle se trouve coupée, ils se mettent à dériver sans accroche, au risque de se perdre totalement. Beaucoup n'en reviennent jamais. La même chose se produit d'ailleurs si leur corps est détruit pendant leur absence. S'ils ont de la chance, les mages arrivent alors à relier leur esprit à un autre corps, devenant un parasite psychique sur leur hôte, qui prend la forme d'une double personnalité. Ce dernier recours est possible car contrairement à la mort, le passage dans le plan astral ne prive pas les mages de leur avatar, même si leur corps vient à être détruit. De la même manière, les vampires restent capables d'utiliser leurs disciplines, à l'exclusion de celles qui concernent leur corps (puissance, célérité, métamorphose...) ou qui nécessitent de consommer du sang (cela concerne surtout la thaumaturgie). Autant les individus dans le plan astral ne peuvent pas interagir "naturellement" avec le monde physique, autant ils peuvent se toucher, se battre et se blesser entre eux. Les facultés mentales prennent alors la place des capacités physique: l'astuce remplace l'adresse, la facilité à manipuler autrui prend la place de la force brute, et l'intelligence vaut résistance aux blessures. Enfin, la force de volonté tient lieu de santé. Si un être est "tué" de cette manière dans l'astral, sa corde d'argent se brise, sauf s'il est dépourvu de corps: il est alors détruit. Cosmologie Garou # 0. Rêve intérieur: l'Umbra intérieure # 1. Terre: la Terre :) # 2. Périphérie/Umbra Douce: # 3. Pénumbra/Ombre de la Terre: # 4. Zone Mirroir, coté pile: # 5. Umbra Proche: # 6. Royaumes umbraux: # 7. Sous-royaumes umbraux: # 8. Royaumes Perspectives: # 9. Membrane de la zone frontière: # 10. Rêve Extérieur: # 11. Umbra Profonde: Les treize Royaumes Proches Voici une brève présentation des Royaumes Proches connus. Il existe encore les domaines, les micro-royaumes, les perspectives, les sous-royaumes, les zones, et la non-zone. Vous avez donc le droit d'inventer toutes les formes de royaumes que vous voulez. Voici une brève présentation des Royaumes Proches connus. Il existe encore les domaines, les micro-royaumes, les perspectives, les sous-royaumes, les zones, et la non-zone. Vous avez donc le droit d'inventer toutes les formes de royaumes que vous voulez. Les Abysses : Les Abysses sont une déchirure dans le canevas de l'Umbra dont les esprits les plus puissants crai-gnent la traversée. Cachées dans ses profondeurs se trouvent des choses perdues qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans l'oubli. Le Champ de Bataille: Le Champ de Bataille est un royaume dédié à toute forme de conflit, et plus spécialement à la guerre. L'émanation spirituelle de chaque bataille, depuis l'Impergium jusqu'au siège de Sarajevo et après, crée sa propre copie brumeuse dans le Champ de Bataille. Des ombres de toutes les guerres de l'histoire se manifestent dans des anneaux autour de la morne Plaine de l'Apocalypse, l'endroit de l'Umbra où la Dernière Bataille sera disputée. La Cicatrice : Durant les années noires de la Révolution Industrielle, la Cicatrice se développa dans l'Umbra. Toutes les peurs cauchemardesques des ouvriers à propos des horreurs débilitantes et destructrices d'âme de leurs postes de travail sont réelles dans la Cicatrice. Les créatures du Ver et des esprits corrompus du Tisseur y produisent en permanence des fétiches destinés à la destruction de la Tellurie. Le Cyber-Royaume : La Cité et le Réseau Informatique constituent le Cyber-Royaume. Dans ce royaume, les garous peuvent poursuivre la bataille contre le Ver dans un domaine high-tech du Tisseur. L'Érèbe: Dans les cavernes du paysage de l'Umbra se trouve l'Érèbe, le monde souterrain craint par tous, là où les Garous souffrent mille morts dans le Lac d'Argent. Certains disent que ces tourments peuvent purifier les Garous qui ont été corrompus par le Ver ou qui doivent payer pour une faute. Le Flux : Lorsque le Sauvage commença à quitter Gala, il lui laissa son coeur pour la soutenir. À présent, le tisseur a enfermé les étranges et puissantes énergies du Royaume du Flux dans la Toile du Motif. Le Tisseur sait qu'à l'intérieur du Flux, tout est possible. Le Liteau : Le Liteau est un étrange reflet de Gaïa qui transforme les Garous de loup-garou en loup. Avant qu'un garou soit certain de connaître la voie du loup, faites lui endurer le Liteau. La Pangée: La Pangée est la mémoire spirituelle d'une Terre encore baignée par les énergies du Sauvage. C'est monde sans civilisation, un monde d'avant l'Impergium. Il pourrait renfermer les secrets du salut de Gaïa et des garous. Le Pays de l'Été : Le Pays de l'Été est un monde d'amour pur créé par Gala et pour Gala. C'est un pays de beauté. bonté de Gala se répand sur la terre sans retenue. Il est très difficile d'atteindre le Pays de l'Été, et son existence estb toujours contestée. Portail d'Arcadie : Le Portail d'Arcadie est le dernier avant-poste des fées dans l'Umbra. Elles protègent le portail vers Arcadie contre le Ver et poursuivent leurs propres conflits avec le monde des esprits. Le Royaume Éthéré : Le Royaume Éthéré est la version umbrale du paradis. C'est un vaste dôme cosmique s'étendant jusqu'à la Membrane, empli d'ancres et de puissants esprits de l'air et des étoiles. Phébé, un Incarna de Luna vit ici, ainsi qu'Hypérion, un Incarna d'Hélios. Royaume Légendaire : Dans l'Umbra, les légendes des Garous sont conservées dans le Royaume Légendaire. Les garous contemporains peuvent y retrouver la vie de leurs ancêtres. Les héritages disparates des tribus ont créé un royaume fantastico-mythique composite, un endroit qui n'a jamais et ne pourra jamais exister. Il contient les légendes de toutes les tribus. Royaume des Atrocités : Le Royaume des Atrocités est l'effrayant témoignage des souffrances des victimes de toutes sortes. Aucun Garou ne peut sortir indemne de cet endroit grouillant de flaïels. Les Abysses Les Abysses sont une déchirure dans le canevas de l'Umbra dont les esprits les plus puissants craignent la traversée. Cachées dans ses profondeurs se trouvent des choses perdues qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans l'oubli. Laws of the Realms Abyss Paths Golden Path - veins of gold and gems, broken by gaps that must be leapt to continue (Phys challenge). Garou may take wealth but carry the Curse of the Abyss until all wealth is returned, they can not regain Gnosis and suffer bad luck. Iron Path - veins of iron, easily traversed leads to the caves and passes down. Goethite for Shards of Despair may be easily found. Silver Path - increasingly covered by veins of silver until completely covered. Leads to the giant sculptures and passes down. Laws in the Abyss 1. Anything that lacks the natural ability to fly that falls into the Abyss is lost forever. 2. The Abyss increases the power of spirit summonings. The traits of the summoner are doubled for the purpose of determining ties. 3. If a Garou stares into the Abyss they must win a static mental challenge against 7 traits to look away. If they fail they fox frenzy and will attempt to flee the realm. If they have no willpower they will attempt to throw themselves in. 4. Climbing the walls of the Abyss calls for a physical challenge against 11 traits for each 100 m. Survival may be used to retest. 5. No action involving the expenditure of Gnosis works in the Abyss. 6. Anything lost in the Umbra eventually finds its way to the Abyss. 7. The difficulty of perception tests increases by one trait per 200 m down. If the number of additional traits exceeds a characters total mental traits they experience sensory deprivation and may start hallucinating. The Caves start 400 - 500 m down. Massive sculptures 800 m down. 8. Any attempts to intimidate in the abyss automatically win on ties. 9. . No moon bridges can penetrate the realm. Fetishes Hearts of Midnight - Level 5 Gnosis 8 - black gemstones. The possessor is immune to Gnosis powered gifts and spirit charms, however they can not spend Gnosis either. Le Champ de Bataille Le Champ de Bataille est un royaume dédié à toute forme de conflit, et plus spécialement à la guerre. L'émanation spirituelle de chaque bataille, depuis l'Impergium jusqu'au siège de Sarajevo et après, crée sa propre copie brumeuse dans le Champ de Bataille. Des ombres de toutes les guerres de l'histoire se manifestent dans des anneaux autour de la morne Plaine de l'Apocalypse, l'endroit de l'Umbra où la Dernière Bataille sera disputée. Battleground Laws 1. Increase rage by two when checking for Frenzy. 2. If involved in a battle, Garou gain 1 Rage per turn. 3. Weapons and equipment in the Battleground are ephemera and though they may be taken and used elsewhere in the Umbra they do not exist in the physical world. 4. The Realm can only be left by a Retreat or Evacuation point. These may be found at the conclusion of battles. Prison camps may be found which are entry points to the Atrocity Realm. 5. The Emanations of the Realm suffer from Delerium as normal humans. 6. Yes, Garou can be killed in this Realm, war is Hell. La Cicatrice Durant les années noires de la Révolution Industrielle, la Cicatrice se développa dans l'Umbra. Toutes les peurs cauchemardesques des ouvriers à propos des horreurs débilitantes et destructrices d'âme de leurs postes de travail sont réelles dans la Cicatrice. Les créatures du Ver et des esprits corrompus du Tisseur y produisent en permanence des fétiches destinés à la destruction de la Téllurie. Laws 1. Due to pollution an extra trait must be bid for all perception tests. Scent based perceptions are generally useless in the Scar, heightened senses, scent of the prey, etc. 2. To exit The Scar a Garou must pass through its Gauntlet (9). Win or tie a Gnosis test against 5 traits. If the test is lost Weaver Spiders will appear and attempt to Calcify the Garou into the Gauntlet. 3. Rage is considered 2 less for the purposes of determining Frenzy checks. Changing forms with out spending rage takes 2 actions instead of one. 4. Shattering a Gnosis battery releases 100 Gnosis which is absorbed by any beings in the area. Gnosis batteries have 10 traits and 7 health levels. 5. If enslaved Garou lose 1 Gnosis a day. 6. Streetwise can be used to find ones way around the Scar. Fetishes Web Spinner - Level 3 Gnosis 4 - A Glove made out of spider silk. When activated it can generate Weaver web, this can be used for any conceivable purpose that a rope could, will attach its self to desired objects and can be used to connect Pattern Web. Le Cyber-Royaume La Cité et le Réseau Informatique constituent le Cyber-Royaume. Dans ce royaume, les garous peuvent poursuivre la bataille contre le Ver dans un domaine high-tech du Tisseur. Les niveaux dans le cyberroyaumes: L'indus (la zone industrielle) Entrer dans le cyber-royaume Les passages restent figés, n'évolue que très peu et peuvent donc être réutilisé. Des pont de lune mène vers la vieille ville mais pas vers les autres niveaux. La toile du motif (pattern web) a de nombreux brins attaché au royaume. des airets et des portes construit par les servants du tisserant pour s'y rendrent mais il faut être rusé. Acces avec un ordinateur fétiches via un data géomid. Il y a de nombreux passages avec la cicatrice et d'autres avec le royaumes aethéré, et les terre des GW et Rd'O. Il y a la toile reseau et 4 niveaux dans le zone : la fosse, la vieille ville, la ville basse, la ville haute. La fosse La fosse se trouve sous la surface de la cité. c'est une miriade de tunnels tordu et d'égouts. L'air raréfié empeste les déchets organiques et la pourriture. Très peu d'esprits viennent içi La fosse est abandonnée et seulement quelque ampoules phosphorescent et bulbe fluorescent éclaire l'obscurité absolue qui y règne. Les ordures de la Cité Aragne sont jeté dans la fosse : Esprit du tisserant endommagé, émanations usées et vagabonds umbraux incapable de s'enfuir sont pris dans ses profondeurs. Les flaiel et flaiel élémentaires ont envahi la fosseet travaille à corrompre tous ce qu'ils trouvent. Les Ratkin peuvent accéder à la fosse au moyen du rite du bolthole. Le metro du royaume des rongeurs d'os s'arrête à une station içi parrait-il. La Vieille Ville C'est le niveau des rue de la cité Aragne, elles sont désertes et délabrées. Elle est couverte de toiles et de poussières.Tout y est gris. Les gratte-ciel et leur passerelle interconnectée masque la lumière.Seuls des rayons réfléchis atteigne ses rues. Elle sent l'himidité, le remfermé et pue..Des piles d'ordures, de gravats, de débris et de décombres emplissent toutes les rues La crasse et les moisissure s'éttende sur les building tel le ver qui remonte de la fosse.Beaucoup sont des Bane elémentaires. Mais le ver et le Tisserant ne sont pas allié içi. Le royaume appartient au tisserant. Les rues sont patrouillées par des Géomid d'attaque et des araignée loup qui recerche toutes présence d'esprits. Plus rarement, on rencontre des Strand spider pour les garous les plus infortunés. Elles utilises l'équivalent des cybersense pour leur détection . Les patrouilles qu'elles qu'elles soit se déplacent toujours en multiple de trois. Elles chassent impitoyablement et accomplisent leur tâche systématiquement. Les voyageurs et les émanations se cachent dans les décombres et les ruines de la vieille ville. Ils effectuent de la guerillas contre les étages supérieurs. Ses habitants sont appelés les cyberwolfs Les Cyberwolfs Ils connaissent des passages secrets de la vieille ville. Cela va de la gallerie sous des décombre de briques de bétons à des bureaux caché au 1er étages. Les membres Nuwisha créent des trappes cachée avec le don 'hidey hole' Certains cyberwolfs servent de cyberchirurgiens. Ce sont des garous avec des esprits du tisserant greffé/lié en eux. Ils sont capable de pousser des esprits du Tisserant à utiliser leur charmes sur la chair des garous et à retisser leur corps. Grace à leur capacité régénérente, les garous peuvent survivrent à la chirurgie cybernétique bien que ce soit particulièrement atroce. Ensuite les cyberchirurgien lie des esprits du tisserant aux parties cybernétiques forgée par les esprits Tisserant créant ainsi des technofétiches. Un garou doit toujours s'harmoniser avec le fétiche pour l'utiliser. La ville basse corporate ladder to climb, emanation, vive a downtown et possed un ID card. Des terminaux à tout les coins de rue, des magazin avec que des équipements de hautes technologie. Presque tout est automatisé avec des distributeurs. LEs esrpit du Tisserant s'y rende mais ne reste pas longtemps. En cas d'intru, toutes les émanation s'immobilise et au moins trois hunters group ou wolf spider le lanceront en chasse. Weaver construct fabrique tous mais il conférence quand cela n'est pas logique ou très inhabituel (armes...) puis donne l'alerte. LEs emanation sont affecté par le delirium et ils ressemble a des humains normaux. Il travaille comme des clerc de bas a moyen niveau et organise l'information dans la toile rezeau. Chacun pense être un jour promu vers le paradis de la ville haute. la ville haute<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Elle fait partie de la pattern web. Tous les résidents qui possedent une ID card peuvent prendre l'élévateur pour atteindre la ville haute. Ou alors il reste toujours la corporate ladder. Il y a au moins 1 araignée gardienne en haut de l'élevateur qui attaque tout sauf les GW et les esprit du tisserant , même les émanations sauf celle promue (weaver and gnosis sense) En cas de résistance, l'alame est donnée. (pq les GW passe, les griffes rouge disent que c'est parce que cafard est une manifestation du tisserand) la Toile Réseau (Rezo ou Informatique ou digitale) C'est la réflection spirituelle de tout les ordinateurs et systeme de comunication sur terre même ceux qui sont éteint et déconecté.. Mais il est disticnt du réseau terrestre. Il apparait comme un enorme toile tridimentionnelle (comme dans un buisson) chaque fils brillant et mirroitant comme s'il était couvers de goutelette de rosée. Il est constitué de deux niveau, le macro level (cf Johnny mnemonic) un esprit du tisserant comme guide est une bonne idée et le micro niveau. (cf Nirvana pour les chambres d'accès, pour les deamons) L'information de data clusters se trouve sous forme liquide (sang, lait,...) on peut le boire ce qui correspond à downloader l'information en soi, la mémoriser. Déplace le liquide corrspond à déplacer l'information. Accéder a la toile réseau.: * Introduire un ordinateur dans le cyberroyaume et le relier à un terminal de downtown et y accéder comme sur un reseau et une ID card. * Avec un interface neural (technofetiche) connecté à un geomid d'information de l'umbra proche. pouvoir de se projeter dans le reseau ??? (ou une phreakbox.). * Par astral mind (don stargazer) au travers de n'importe quel ordinateur. C'est plus facile s'il est connecté. * Dans la fosse, en touchant un écran d'ordinateur et avec un jet de gnose 4. Le tisserant a créer un mini goulet entre la fosse et le toile Réseau peut-être pour bloquer le sauvage. * Certaines toiles tissée par des orb-spider mène de la ville haute ou l'umbra proche vers la toile reseau. * Instantanement depuis n'importe quel domain du tisserant (pattern web) via le don Virtual Umbra (1 G, jet Int + computer 8, ou 10 si plusieurs personnes) Lois 1. Les emanations sont suspicieuses des étrangés. Tous les jets sociaux ont une +1 2 . Esprit du tisserant voit leur essence doubler. 3. Trouver un data cluster dans la toile est difficile et demande un Jet Perc + (Computer, limité par la valeur en Enigme) 9. 4. Esprit du sauvage n'ont que la moitié de leur essence sauf dans le toile rézeau. 5. Dans la toile réseau, les attributs menteau replace les physique. INT plutot que FOR, Astuce plutot que dex, Volonté plutot que qu'endurence. 6. Au micro level, on peut changer son apparence par un pt de Gnose et jet Man+ comp difff 6 (max 50% de masses de différence) l'apparence est perdue si on change de forme. 7. Le temps passe plus vite dans la toile rézeau que dans le royaume. 8. Les technofétiches attaché à un garou ne régénére pas et augmente les diff de transformation de 1. 9. Naviguer dans la toile dépend de la comprehension qu'on en a Jet Int + (Computer, limité par la valeur en Enigme) pour trouver un data cluster, 9 10. Jet de volonté en touchant une jonction pour passer du macro au micro level.la diff varie. 11.tout les don technologique fonctionne mieux (autant de cybersenes que de gnose avec 1 point) ou ont leur -2. 12. Un garou tué dans la toile est vidé de sa gnose et se retrouve dans la fosse avec un dommages aggravé. 13. un rite de dédication est nécesaire pour ramener un objet du cyerroyaume. The CyberRealm/Sprawl Accessing the Computer Web. 1. Linking a computer brought into the Umbra to a Downtown terminal. 2. If a Garou has an Informational Geomid bound in a Fetish they can directly enter the Web via any computer with modem and net interface. 3. In Sprawl by touching a computer screen and stepping sideways the effective Gauntlet is 4. 4. Some Pattern Web strands lead into the Computer Web Laws 1. Emanations are suspicious of strangers, Garou are have to bid an additional trait in all social challenges. They respond to the delerium as humans would. 2. Weaver spirits have their power doubled in this realm. Yes, very bad. 3. Wyld spirits have their power halved. 4. If a Garou has entered the Computer Web, Mental traits replace physical for challenges. 5. On micro levels of the Web Garou may change their appearance into anything by expending a Gnosis. Appearnce is lost if the Garou changes forms. 6. In the web Garou must navigate by static Mental challenges (Computer or Enigmas to retest) to find specific data locations. 7. Garou killed in Web lose all Gnosis, take an aggravated wound and are shifted to the Pit. 8. Garou in the possession of an Identification Card may request any mundane item from Weaver Constructs in the Downtown. Requests for weapons and armor may attract unwelcome attention. Fetishes Steel Fur - Level 4 Gnosis 5 - Cyberfetish. Chromed look, gain 3 additional healthy levels. Counts as two dedicated items. Lightening Claws - Level 3 Gnosis 5 - Cyberfetish. Metallic looking claws in all forms. Do an additional wound level on successful attacks, can scramble electronic machinery by touching it. Geomid Fragment - Level 3 Gnosis 7 - All Weaver Spirits treat possessor as if he was also of the Weaver. Identification Card - Level 1 Gnosis 3 - Identifies bearer as a Emanation from Downtown. Phreak Box - Level 4 Gnosis 6 - Opens doorways into and out of data clusters in the Computer Web without alerting Weaver spirits. And allows automatic access to the micro level of the web. Talens Stabilizer Patch - Gnosis 5 - Garou shifts to natural form. Any possessing spirits make have to win a challenge against the Garou's Gnosis plus the patches Gnosis or be ejected. The Garou takes one aggravated wound for the difference in Gnosis between them and the patch. This also works on other non-weaver spirits. Booster Patch - Gnosis 3 - Gain 3 physical traits for one scene. At end of scene Willpower vs Gnosis of the patch test to avoid addiction. L'Érèbe Dans les cavernes du paysage de l'Umbra se trouve l'Érèbe, le monde souterrain craint par tous, là où les Garous souffrent mille morts dans le Lac d'Argent. Certains disent que ces tourments peuvent purifier les Garous qui ont été corrompus par le Ver ou qui doivent payer pour une faute. Erebus Laws 1. Aggravated wounds are healed as non-aggravated. 2. The Guardian of Erebus does not allow Unfortunates to leave by the front gate. 3. In the silver rivers Garou take and heal one aggravated wound a turn. Penalties to action as if wounded. 4. Brood members can steal one Rage a round form Garou. 5. A Garou only becomes an Unfortunate of their own free will, losing a deal challenge or the Rite of Silver Forge. Fetishes Brood Spears - Level 4 Gnosis 6 - Large silver tipped spears the size of pikes. +4 traits, - clumsy. If the spear successfully strikes an opponent may attempt to win two simple test to impale opponent who then loses their next action. If activated the spear burns with silver fire and inflicts an additional aggravated wound level, the users also gains one level of melee ability. Talens Water of the Silver Lake - Gnosis 8 - If drunken heals all wound levels and restores Gnosis. It may also cure madness. Le Linteau Le Liteau est un étrange reflet de Gaïa qui transforme les Garous de loup-garou en loup. Avant qu'un garou soit certain de connaître la voie du loup, faites lui endurer le Liteau. Laws 1. Garou are trapped in Lupus form. 2. All human emanations will always mistrust wolves. 3. To activate any Gift requires the expenditure of an additional Gnosis point. 4. Wolfhome can only be exited by accepting the life of the wolf there or by dying in the realm. Garou who die reappear in the Umbra. 5. None of the denizens of Wolfhome are aware that they are spirits. 6. Spirits not native to the Realm can not enter unless bound. All fetishes are inactive. 7. Rites can not be performed. Back to Reference Menu | Back to the Main Page La Pangèe La Pangée est la mémoire spirituelle d'une Terre encore baignée par les énergies du Sauvage. C'est monde sans civilisation, un monde d'avant l'Impergium. Il pourrait renfermer les secrets du salut de Gaïa et des garous. Description : Entrées et sorties La Pangée possède beaucoup d'entrées et de nombreux ponts de lune y mènent par de longues et tortueuses routes. Ces chemins sont plus tortueux à cause de leur proximité avec le sauvage. Des flaïels bloquent certains passages. Beaucoup de valons comportent des portails vers la Pangée. Dans certains récits de Galliards, un garou qui s'enfonce profondément dans la nature sauvage peut passer en Pangée sans s'en apercevoir. Un sentier découvert tard dans la nuit en foret peut y mener. Les Kins utilisent des rites pour y aller. Les Corax et Nuwisha connaissent les chemins qui vont de la Pangée à l'Umbra. Il y a aussi beaucoup de façon de quitter la Pangée. S'éloigner des cotes sur les grand océan, les garous finiront par entendre un bruit de chute d'eau et découvrir un courant qui les entraîne hors de l'océan. En suivant le courant, ils atteignent la fin du royaume ou l'eau chute dans l'Umbra proche. C'est un des chemins les moins courant mais le plus dramatique pour sortir. Le Royaume de rêve peut être atteint depuis la Pangée en ingérant certaines herbes et baies avant d'aller dormir. Les Caerns naturels donnent accès à l'Umbra proche. Un garou peut quitter le royaume par ces Caerns, simplement en le voulant. Aucun jet de gnose n'est nécessaire. De nombreuses ouvertures, valons, profondes cavernes donne accès au plan matériel et à d'autres royaumes proches. La Pangée se reflète dans de nombreux sous royaumes, tous contenant des aspect de la vie sauvage. La plus part des sous-royaumes de totems sont des sous-royaume de la pangée. Quelque part, profondément dans la jungle du continent, se trouve un cimetière spirituel remplis des os des grandes bêtes et de toutes les bêtes qui se sont éteintes depuis que la vie existe sur Gaia. C'est le testament final de la vie et de la mort. Lois 1.Tous les jets d'instinct reçoivent un succès automatique due à la nature primal du royaume. 2. Les garou sont plus à l'écoute de l'environnement naturel. La difficulté de tous les jet de survie sont réduit de 2 3. Tous les Garous regagne un point de gnose à chaque aube. 4. Tous les garous en Pangée appartiennent à la même tribu. Les garous ne peuvent plus reconnaître ni se souvenir des tribus, ceci inclus les danseurs. Tous les don tribaux appartiennent à toutes les tribus et peut être appris sans pénalité. Le narrateur doit se retenir de décrire les pelages des garous rencontrés, une autre variante consiste a décrire les fourrures comme appartenant à la tribu de l'observateur. 5. La difficulté des jet de rage augmente de 2. Les garou perdent moins facilement le contrôle mais les effets d'une frénésie sont plus fort dans ce royaume. Les attributs physiques augmentent de 1 en plus d'ignorer les pénalités de blessures. La frénésie dure aussi plus longtemps et prend 2 points de volonté par tour pour la réfréner. 6. La guérison est deux fois plus rapide, 2 niveaux / tour, 2 aggravés / jour, en combat, on guérit sans jet. 7. Il n'y a pas d'argent en pangée. Si on en apporte, on peut absorber l'argent avec l'endurance. 8. Les phases de la lune contrôle le comportement des esprits. A la pleine lune, les esprits se battent et tuent. Les grands prédateurs rodent la nuit. Lorsque la lune gibbeuse parait, les esprits s'occupent de leur famille, s'ils en ont. A la demi-lune, c'est le temps de la paix, les lions et les hyènes boivent côte à côte aux trous d'eau. La lune croissante est le temps des migrations et des étranges rassemblements d'esprits. Durant la nouvelle une, la jungle de la Pangée est calme, et les petits lézards sortent sans bruit pour voler des oeufs. 9. Des grandes bêtes vivent en Pangée, comme les rois des prédateurs, les rois des dinosaures. Les lupus sont les plus à même de communiquer avec ces bêtes. 10. Les pouvoir de guérison de la Pangée est si grand que les métis voient leurs difformités disparaîtrent au bout de quelques heures durant leur séjour. Mais elle revient dès qu'on quitte le royaume. 11. Le climat est plus extrême que sur Gaia. Les déserts sont plus chaud, les tempêtes plus violentes, l'hivers plus glacial. 12. Les garous changent de forme plus facilement, les difficultés sont réduites de 2. 13. La vie spirituelle est beaucoup plus résistante. Si une zone de forêt brûle, elle aura repoussé d'ici un mois. Mais la Pangée est tout aussi vulnérable que Gaia face au Ver. * 14. Le sauvage adapte le paysage à l'humeur des voyageurs, s'ils sont déprimés, la jungle est lugubre et silencieuse, s'ils sont joyeux et excités, elle est ensoleillée et printanière. * 15.Toutes créatures du Ver prennent un dommage aggravé en entrant lors du levé de la lune. Si la créature en meurt, les traces du Ver quitte son corps et son esprit. * 16. Le temps s'écoule comme dans le royaume physique. * 17. Des Caerns naturels donnent accès à l'Umbra proche. Un garou peut quitter le royaume par ces Caerns, simplement en le voulant. Aucun jet de gnose n'est nécessaire. Sénar : - On peut aller y chercher des Englings pour la chasse sacrée plutôt que d'en invoquer lors des veillées. - La Pangée restore la santé mentale, guéris les maladie et purge les poisons du Ver. - Il y pousse des plantes uniques. - Un naturea peut y être capturé et lier pour être ramené dans une clairière abîmée. - La Pangée est un des meilleur lieu de rassemblement pour les expéditions vers l'IUmbra proche. - Les métis garous s'y sentent bien. - On a besoin d'un os du cimetière pour faire un puissant fétiche mais il faudra pour cela apaiser beaucoup d'esprits. L'Ancien Ver : ... Caractéristique des Dinosaures : ... Le Pays de l'Eté Le Pays de l'Été est un monde d'amour pur créé par Gala et pour Gala. C'est un pays de beauté. bonté de Gala se répand sur la terre sans retenue. Il est très difficile d'atteindre le Pays de l'Été, et son existence est toujours contestée. Le Portail d'Arcadie Le Portail d'Arcadie est le dernier avant-poste des fées dans l'Umbra. Elles protègent le portail vers Arcadie contre le Ver et poursuivent leurs propres conflits avec le monde des esprits. Arcadia Gateway Laws 1. Fianna and Children of Stag gain 2 social traits for the purpose of determining ties in challenges with faeries. 2. Being lost in the Forest may provoke Frenzy checks. 3. Faeries are not spirits and are not effected by gifts or rituals that effect spirits. 4. Cold iron effects faeries as silver does Garou. Additionally Faeries can only be permanently killed by iron weapons. 5. While in the Realm any Garou always have a minimum of one Gnosis. 6. If the true name of a faerie is known to a Garou, that Garou will then have power over that faerie and it will have to obey the commands of the Garou. But these commands can be literally interpreted. 7. Faeries can communicate with Garou in all forms. 8. Bargains made by a Faerie are binding, though the other party better fulfill his side of the deal. Fetishes Faerie Weapons - Level 2 Gnosis 7 - Do aggravated damage when activated. Never dull or break. Faerie Armour - Level 3 Gnosis 6 - Wearer gains two health levels against all forms of attack and shifts with the Garou. There are no negative traits for wearing it and it will never wear or break. Le Royaume Éthéré Le Royaume Éthéré est la version umbrale du paradis. C'est un vaste dôme cosmique s'étendant jusqu'à la Membrane, empli d'ancres et de puissants esprits de l'air et des étoiles. Phébé, un Incarna de Luna vit ici, ainsi qu'Hypérion, un Incarna d'Hélios. Aetherial Realm If trying to visit Phobe the Garou must travel by moon bridge. As they approach Lunes will attempt to divert them, they must win three mental challenges against 10 traits (enigmas retest to carry on) or wind up at a random location in the Umbra instead. If trying to visit Hyperion as the Garou travel along the moon bridge fire elementals gather round rising the heat. Each Garou must 5 physical challenges (Stamina traits only) against 9 traits. Each failed test results in an aggravated wound and the Garou regains 1 Willpower. Laws 1. Garou do not suffer the effects of vacuum in the Aetherial Realm, though they may be weightless. 2. Reduce by two traits the difficulty of summoning spirits native to the Realm. 3. Garou suffer no damage from falling in the Realm. Clouds may be walked upon. 4. Due the proximity of Phobe Garou regain a Rage point upon entering the realm. Fetishes Moonsilver - does double aggravated damage to Garou and increases holders Gnosis by one. Pathstones- can be gained from Phobe. Wyldstones- Level 5 Gnosis 8 - Found in the Wyld reaches. Allow the Garou to use the spirit charm Break Reality. Test to transform are automatically won. Le Royaume Légendaire Dans l'Umbra, les légendes des Garous sont conservées dans le Royaume Légendaire. Les garous contemporains peuvent y retrouver la vie de leurs ancêtres. Les héritages disparates des tribus ont créé un royaume fantastico-mythique composite, un endroit qui n'a jamais et ne pourra jamais exister. Il contient les légendes de toutes les tribus. Laws 1. The Legendary Realm can only be exited by completing a sacred journey. 2. Spirits in the Realm only have knowledge of their specific role. 3. Spirits bound to Garou may enter easily, others must win a Gnosis challenge against 10 traits. 4. Myths replayed in the Realm have a set environment but character actions can change the out come. 5. All Garou have 3 additional Past Lives in the Realm. 6. Fetishes remain constant but other items taken into the Realm will conform to the Environment. 7. Time does not pass in rest of the world while in the Legendary Realm and Garou do not age. 8. Death in the Realm is real. Le Royaume des Atrocités Le Royaume des Atrocités est l'effrayant témoignage des souffrances des victimes de toutes sortes. Aucun Garou ne peut sortir indemne de cet endroit grouillant de flaïels. Atrocity Realm The Atrocity Realm is a place of horror. In a sense it is a place for Garou to come and view the worst in themselves. The great danger of the Atrocity Realm is to become caught up in the action. A Garou may intercede in a scene at any time but risks being caught up perpetually in the re-enactment of some scene of horror. Laws 1. The Emanations of the Atrocity Realm are unable to be permanently slain or slay visitors to the Realm. Any Garou who is slain by an Emanation loses one willpower and will start reliving that scene until they escape. Banes and other visiting entities in the Atrocity Realm may be permanently killed or kill. 2. If a Garou gets caught up in the action of a scene they must spend a willpower point to escape. If the Garou has no more willpower they will remain acting out the scene unless some other frees them. This involves the rescuer in joining the scene, grabbing hold of the other Garou and spending a willpower to free them both. 3. Garou may encounter scenes reflecting their own life and heritage. 4. A Garou may permanently end a scene of their own action as a victimizer by viewing it though and sincerely performing a Rite of Contrition. 5. Garou do not have to die to exit, instead they have to find an exit, these are not easy to find and may involve a confrontation with some part of themselves they would rather not think about. Other standard methods may be used. Exiting the Umbra in a scene may bring you into the world where the event occurred. Fetishes Memory Ribbon - Level 4 Gnosis 7 - Willpower is considered 2 traits up for Frenzy challenges. The wearer can not be possessed by spirits, or effected by the Vampiric Discipline Domination. Additionally they can not be compelled to commit any act against their nature. Le Flux Rumeur/ connaissance : Le royaume du flux est le vestige du chaos primordial, un lieu de puissance et de possibilité, le coeur du sauvage qui soutient Gaia. Le flux est coincé dans une monstrueuse toile du Tisserant qui essaie de le contenir et de le stabiliser. Le paysage du flux change aléatoirement et sans arrêt. Il peut y avoir des volcans géant en éruption, une lumière négative de Gaia. Certains dise que ça ressemble à un collage d'Escher ou a des rubans de couleurs flottants au milieu d'îlots de matières solides. En bref, rien n'y est certain. Les stargazers disent que l'on peux gagner du temps en passant par le Flux. Et ils pensent même qu'il est possible de voyager dans le temps, vers le futur ou le passé. Tout y est mutable. Tout peut y être modelé, le temps, l'espace, même soi-même. Mais une trop longue exposition cause folies et dérangements. Mindbender, le théurge glasswalker renommé a failli perdre sa raison dans le flux. Les Nuwisha y voyagerait régulièrement et serait immunisé à la folie. Ce serait à cause de leur sens de l'humour quasi surnaturel. Le flux changerait le processus de pensée des garou qui y rentre, les Wyld Chyldryn des Uktena visite le flux lors de leur initiation finale. On raconte que certain garous y aurait acquis des pouvoirs mentaux.(faux, un garou est devenu dérangé à cru obtenir ces pouvoirs et a su le faire croire, mais des mages ou des humains auraient en effet acquis d'étranges capacités mais pas des garous.) Certains garous aurait évolué ou au contraire désévolué en des formes plus primitives ou plus avancée. Les garous et les esprits immergés dans l'énergie du chaos sont énérgétisé (gnose) et libérer de toutes entraves. On peut y reforger de puissant fétiches. (on entend par là, remodeler un objet unique pour qu'un puissant Esprit accepte de s'y lier à nouveau.) Des garous se serait rencontré eux même dans le flux, mais on ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est possible mais on raconte qu'un théurge aurait sauvé sa meute en croisant un futur lui qu i l'aurait prévenu d'une mortelle embuscade du Vyrm. Certains garous y aurait vu d'autres alternatives d'eux même. Contrairement au royaume des rêves, ce ne sont pas les peurs, les pensées ou les désirs des garous qui forgerait ces alternatives. Ils serait plutôt issu d'étranges origines comme le concept du monde sans la couleur bleue. Certains théurges pense que les Vistas sont des fragments éphéméraux échappés du Flux. Entrer Depuis un pont de lune, localiser le flux : jet Int + énigme diff 10. Déterminer si l'on peut briser la barrière du Tisserant ; jet Gnose diff 10 En cas d'échec au second jet, les araignées attaquent le garou sans pitié. En cas d'échec critique, le garou se retrouve quelque part dans la toile modèle et est attaqué par des Geomids et des gardiennes pour le calcifier. Sortir Aléatoirement apparaissent des ouvertures qui mène soit directement vers un lieu de Gaia soit vers des pont de lune, soit vers une région de l'umbra (proche ou profond) En cherchant, on peut localiser une sortie : action étendue jet de gnose diff 8. Il faut 10 succès. Un botch annule les succès accumulé. Plusieurs garou peuvent contribuer. durée entre les jet ? Une fois trouvée, elle ressemble à une lumière flamboyante mais elle ne reste pas très longtemps. On peut déterminer vers quoi mène la sortie avec un jet perc + enigme. echec= ne sait pas, botch =sur que c'est bon mais c'est faux. On raconte qu'il est possible de choisir la destination de sortie en concentrant correctement. Attention les sorties directe vers Gaia sont dangereuse car sur un nombre de succes impair, on pénètre dans une zone miroir, si l'on fait + de 5 succès , on pénètre dans une zone nulle (zone fantome) Certaine rumeur parle de porte fixe et de lien vers le royaume de Luna. Scenar : gagner du temps en passant par le flux, régénérer un puissant incarna mourant en l'amenant dans le flux suffisement longtemps, un sonvageon demande de l'aide devant un début d'invasion du Tisserant. Re/forger un puissant fétiches disparu depuis longtemps à partir de matériaux impossible ou qui n'existe plus. Lois 1. le paysage du flux change sans arrêt. le terrain peut être de n'importe quel type mais tend à être entouré d'une univers changeant. (steve ditko) Des bandes de couleurs flottent à travers une couleur néative. D'étranges objets se déplacent. (changement de paysage tout les 3 tours si jet de dé impair) 2. Transformation incontrollée. Jet INT+INST primal vs leur rage en entrant. Succès Transformation dé Formes Échec critique Change continuellement sans control, transformation partielle en différente forme 1-2 Homidé 0 Change aléatoirement à chaque tour 3-4 Glabro 1 Change aléatoirement tous les (1D10/2) tours 5-6 Crinos 2 Change aléatoirement tous les 5 tours 7-8 Hispo 3 Doit changer tous les 5 tours mais forme au choix du joueur 9-10 Lupus 4 Jet de volonté difficulté 7 tout les 5 tours pour éviter de changer 5+ Non affecté par le flux 3. Annulé 4. Molding : modifier un objet ou le paysage Jet Man+ Enigme diff variable et 1 pt de gnose, la durée est = au nbre de succès en tour. 5. Aucune entité ne peut être liée ou contrôlée dans le flux. Cela inclus les liens de sang, la domination, la possession tout comme l'alcoolisme ou d'autre forme de dépendance. Les esprits des talens et fétiches sont libérés. Les effets sont permanents. Les esprits régénère leur gnose (1/selon le caprice du meneur ou 15 min.) (les garous régénère aussi sur un jet Cha+Eni diff 6) 6. Une trop longue exposition au flux provoque des dérangements. Jet de rage tous les 5 tours avec frénésie à la clé. En cas d'échec critique, il gagne un dérangement. Soin ? 7. Reprise plus haut. 8. Possibilité de distorsion temporelle. Jet de gnose diff 8 (on peut dépenser de la volonté et don inspiration marche) Succès effet de la distorsion Echec critique Du temps est perdu (par ex doublé) 0 Aucun 1 15 minutes de gagné 2 1 heure de gagné 3 12 h de gagné 4 1 jour de gagné 5 1 semaine de gagné 6+ selon la volonté du Meneur (9. jet charisme + Inst primal diff 10 et dépense de 3 pt de gnose pour reformer leur corps (exemple corriger la déformation d'un métis) Plus le changement est grand, plus il faut de succès. (Ce n'est permanent que si l'on est physiquement dans l'umbra ) A ADAPTER 13. Sert d'Anchorhead universel. Avant il faut faire le rite de becoming diff 9 à tous les jets à cause du flux sauf si on le stabilise. On peut alors se rendre à n'importe quel lieu que le garou connaît dans l'Umbra profond. En cas d'échec on atterit dans les abysses. 14. Nouvelle lois, changer les lois à tout moment. Le Flux : Lorsque le Sauvage commença à quitter Gala, il lui laissa son cœur pour la soutenir. À présent, le tisseur a enfermé les étranges et puissantes énergies du Royaume du Flux dans la Toile du Motif. Le Tisseur sait qu'à l'intérieur du Flux, tout est possible. Flux Realm Laws 1. Landscape constantly changes. 2. Make a series of 4 tests of Willpower against Rage. For every one won may control shifting. 0 - change form randomly every turn. 1 - change form randomly every 3 turns. 2 - change form randomly every 5 turns. 3 - must change forms but own choice every 5 turns 4 - unaffected 3. The Flux environment can be manipulated or even temporarily fixed by spending Gnosis and winning a mental challenge. The change lasts for random lengths of time, but can be extended by spending more gnosis. 4. No entity can be bound or controlled in the Flux Realm. Spirits bound into fetishes are freed. All other forms of control, blood bonds, Domination, Presence, Gifts etc no longer work. 5. Prolonged periods in the Flux may cause provoke frenzy or temporary insanity. 6. The Flux Realm may be left at any time, with the Garou going to any random place in the Umbra. To leave the Flux Realm to go to a particular place the Garou must find the right exit. To search for a specific exit, make the Garou must win an extended Gnosis tests against 8 traits (if a test is won can continue making tests) and accumulate 5 wins. 7. Garou may attempt to alter time flow in the Flux Realm, make an extended Gnosis test against 8 traits, (if a test is won can continue making tests). Tests won 0 - no change 1 - up to 15 min saved 2 - up to 1 hour saved 3 - up to 12 hours saved 4 - up to 1 day saved 5 - up to 1 week saved 8. Garou can attempt to reshape themselves or other objects in Flux, by Narrator discretion. 9. Garou regain 1 Gnosis for every 15 min spent in the Flux. La zone mirroir Savoir/rumeurs : Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'est une zone mirroir mais il y a de nombreuse théorie, certains disent que c'est une partie du monde physique et umbral pris entre deux couches du goulet, d'autres disent que c'est l'ombres de pensées, d'idées et de rêves, peut être un zone de cauchemard. C'est une sorte d'infinité de micro-univers parallèles. Certaines zones sont tellement similaire à la réalité qu'un garou peut y passer plusieurs jours sans se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas revenu dans sa réalité. D'autres fois, la différence est flagrante. C'est un endroit trompeur et c'est sa similitude avec la réalité qui la rend dangereuse. Tout peut arriver à un garou qui entre, il peut se retrouver marié avec des enfants. Des amis ou ennemis morts sont toujours vivants, leur vie complètement ravagée ou au contraire géniale. Le temps peut avoir passé. Mais souvent les différence sont plus subtile. Comme des amis ayant des opinions ou sentiments différents. Certain garous recherchent à entrer dans cette zone pour expérimenter différentes décisions sans changer la réalité. Mais aucun n'a trouvé de moyen pour choisir ces différences qu'il voulait voir. Les choses emportée de la zone miroir dans l'Umbra se dissolve immédiatement en une fumée noire. Entrer : via une mauvaise sortie du royaume du flux. Via un échec critique à la traversée du goulet vers me monde matériel. Il passe dans une zone mirroir. Sortir d'une zone mirroir : il faut confronter et résoudre les problèmes présenté dans ce royaumes de perversités. Il n'y a pas de jet, il ressemble en cela au linteau ou au royaume des rèves. Cela implique souvent de renforcer ou réaffirmer les convictions du garou. Parfois, avoir simplement le courage d'affronter le problème permet de sortir de la zone. Les rumeurs disent que c'est un vestiges du cataclysme originel qui a séparé le monde des esprits du monde matériel. Chaque garou qui affronte la perversité travaille à diminuer le goulet et donc à réunir les deux mondes. Le sept des guerrires du crépuscule pensent que c'est le lieu ou se jouera l'apocalypse et recherche tout ceux qui s'y sont trouvé pris pour les interroger à ce sujet. Il cherche un passage fiable vers la zone mirroir et récompenserait richement ceux qui pourrait les aider. Ils travaille aussi a libérer les garous qui y sont pris au piège. (ils peuvent intervenir pour libérer un PJs coincé depuis trop longtemps) La Null Zone Aussi appelée, zone du néant ou zone fantôme ou encore coulisse du théatre de l'umbra par les fiannas. Dans l'umbra, on raconte qu'il y a une sorte de seconde barrière ou second goulet au dela de la quelle se trouve la zone phantôme, une sorte de toile de fond de la réalité. Entrer : Dans des circonstances très spéciale comme lorsqu'on est coincé dans le goulet, on peut tenter un jet de gnose diff 10. La zone ressemble à de sombres tunnels humides et moites avec des murs de noirceurs solides qui font parfois penser à de sombres coulisses de théâtres. Un ragabash pourrait le comparer à une maison fantôme dans un parc d'attraction. La ou la zone touche des scènes ou des lieux de la téllurie, il y a de la lumière. Les garous peuvent voir ces scènes mais ne peuvent pas les affecter sans passer par une ouverture hors scène. Le sorties se trouvent souvent dans les fenêtres, portes, trappes, panneau de ventilation... dans l'umbra ou la penumbra qui touche la zone. Passer est facile il suffit de franchir le seuil, y retourner est impossible. Le temps ne s'écoule pas sauf si le garou regarde une scène. Certains garous ont vu des limière dans les murs. Le rongeur d'os théurge Burger Hunter pense qu'un métro de boston est coincé dans la zone. Il semble parfois aussi que la zone deviennent ce que le garou pense percevoir. Une des théories est qu'il n'y a rien dans la zone autre que ce que l'esprit du garou y place pour ne pas devenir fou. Certains mage en saurait plus. C'est aussi le raccourci ultime. L'espace n'a aucune signification ici. La zone connecte toute les endroits de l'umbra avec d'autres endroits. On peut passer de la penumbra de Londres au caern du feuillage de NY en quelques pas. Néanmois, les méthodes normales de repérage ne marche pas. En lançant INT+ ENI diff 10, un garou peut y trouver son chemin mais il a besoin de 5 succès pour atteindre sa destination exacte. Un échec critique peut le mener à un trou ou à un conduit qui le mène vers un lieu véritablement atroce, comme les rives du lac d'argent d'Erèbe ou un sentier vers les abysses. La Dream Zone ou royaumes de rêves C'est le testing ground de la réalité. Dès que quelqu'un rêve, il crée osn propre monde de rêve dan sla pénumbra, un chimare en ouvrant un passage vers la zone des rèves. Dan sle chimare, son esprit rejoue ses peur et ses espoirs. Le rêveurs testent les limites de la réalité et renoue avec sa propre energie spirituelle. La zone fournit la substance et la matière pour le chimare. Les rêves normaux ont aussi leur place. La zone collecte les achetype de rêve de même que les rêves incomplets. Elle relie tous les rêves des créatures vivantes. Entrer La dreamzone est isolé de l'umbra par de vaste nuage de brume, aucun pont de lune n'y mène bien que passage y ressemble (un immense nuage de brume supendu dan l'obscurité ou perce une lumière , le rêveur est attiré dans le brouillard par la lumière qui s'intensifie pendant plusieur minutes) chacun peut entrer au travers de son propre chimare Dormir dans l'umbra crée un lien direct avec la zone des rêves, sans être entravé par le goulet. L'espérience est similaire au don Astral mind, l'esprit quitte le corps pour entrer dans la zone. Le rite des rêve (p 138) permet d'entrer depuis le royaume, certains fétiches permet aussi l'acces immédiat. La zone ressemble au sortir de la brume, à une gemme au multiples facettes qui réfractent toutes les couleurs (ou un énorme dandelion près à projeter ses graines dans le vent ou un amas de fibres lumineuses aux pointes multicolores), que le rêveur peut apercevoir avant d'être propulsé vers une de ces facettes, dont la surface contient les derniers éléments de sa chimare. Il peut aussi pénétrer le rêve d'un autre rêveur. Lorsqu'un rêve se termine (comme le rêve d'une chute) le rêveur passe dans une autres facettes light within A l'intérieur de la gemme, on dit que se trouve le rêve de gaia.... Sortir : Si le garou se réveille, un ragabash peut utiliser son don spécial (hiddden path) En terminant une quête, Par un jet de volonté diff 10 pour se forcer à se réveiller, en passant par une porte des rêves qui prétend t'on existe entre la dream sone et d'autres lieux de l'umbra. Les Quêtes permettent souvent de se révéler quelque chose sur soi ou sur un proche que l'on a pas vu consciemment ou que l'on refuse de voir. Pouvoir d'auspices : (p112 Umbra the velvet shadow) Ragabash : Hidden path : Permet par un point de volonté et un jet Per+Eni diff 6 de passer à une autre facettes (seul ou à plusieurs) sans achever le rêve mais ne permet pas d'accomplir la quête. Théurge : Compréhension des rêves par 1 poit de gnoese et un jet de volonté diff 6. Chaque succès explique un élément de la facette du rêve, l'emplacement d'une autre facette, la présence d'esprit non ephemere, l'identité du rêveur. La difficulté d'interprêté le rêve avec se pouvoir est réduite de 3. Philodox : Control de soi dépense un point de gnose et jet de volonté diff 8, chaque succès augmente d'un dot n'importe quel attribut physique (pas de max). Cela dure tant qu'il reste dans la facette. Galliars : Forge de rêve - 1 pt de volonté et peut changer un paramètre du rêve mais pas l'élément archetypal (exemple dans une chasse, il change les poursuivant de garous en chiots, ou changer la foret en supermarché mais ne peut arrêter la chasse, s'il essaie, il échoue automatiquement et perd 1 pt de gnose) La difficulté dépend de l'importance du changement. Difficulté Changement 4 donne un léger avantage 6 Changement qui empêche une action majeur 8 Changement d'atmosphère ou de dangerosité 10 changement complet à l'exception de l'archetype Arhoun : Coeur de rage - Jet rage diff 6 plus 1 point de rage et chaque succès cause une blessure à un esprit rêve. en cas d'echec critiue, il gagne 1 pt de rage et une frénésie.Le rêve s'adapte pour suivre les effets (apparition d'une mitraillette dans les mains de l'ahroun, plus c'est imaginatif et plus ça affecte d'esprit puissant...) Les Uktena disent que les garous possèdent ces pouvoirs uniuement dans la zone car les rêves viennent de l'Esprit de Gaia. Les stargazer pensent que cela vient de la relation entre la zone et chaque individu. Chaque auspice possède un pouvoir différent. Rencontres : 1 Ephéméra, 2 Phantasms, ces esprit se nourisse des énérgie négative des rêves aidant ainsi les rêveur à se libérer du stress en libérant ces émoyion 3 Phragments (esprit des espoirs et désirs abandonné ou des but jamais atteint, reste des ambitions d'enfant. Ils cherchent a devenir réel et perturberont les rêves en essayant de posséder les rêveurs 4 Flaiel rêve : parfois de Phragment devenu fou ayant oublié ce qu'il représentaient. Ils cherche à pervertir des éléments du rêve Ils empeche les phatasms d'accomplir leur tache et accumule les emotions négatives chez le rêveur. C'est le premier stade de corruption du defiler Wyrm. Ils peuvent appaîtrent comme des armes monstrueuse a retourner contre les vilains phantasm mais sont bie plus destructeur que les phantasm. Ils crée des rêve qui erode la confiance des rêveurs. Des rêveurs qui ont perdu le contact avec la réalité sont parfois possédé par des Flaiel rêve. 5 Rêveurs 6 Interlopers ont le pouvoir de changer et de détruire , 7 Mind spider, 8 Chimerlings, 9 Sauvageons, 10 Autres entités. Phantasms Rage : 9 Volonté : 7 Gnose : 10 Essence : 50 Charmes : A,R, incite la frénésie, draine rag, wasp dream (altérer un paramètre du rêve par un jet de gnose diff 6) Phragments Rage : 3-10 Volonté : 5 Gnose : 4-8 Essence : 40 Charmes : A,R, incite la frénésie, sap will, possession Flails rêve Rage : 5 Volonté : 6 Gnose : 8 Essence : 40 Charmes : A,R, incite la frénésie, sap will, possession, corrupt dream Rêveur cf p 145 : Cassandra Shadow watcher ainé furie noire théurge qui a visité tout les royaumes umbral et Dr Stephen "Mindbendre" Garrison athro Theurge glasswalkera explorateur ayant visité malfeas et testé de nombreux rites et dons dans l'umbra. fétiches : Pierre de rêves, Pièce de cauchemar. La Périphérie ou Umbra doux La plus part de gens ignore le monde des esprits. Mais le monde des esprit n'ignore pas l'humanité. Bien que la plus part de humains ne s'aventure jamais dans l'umbra proche ou lointain, beaucoup de gens ont la chance de pénétrer dans le royaume brumeux de la périphérie ou l'umbra doux. Le goulet n'est pas comme le pense de nombreux garous, un large et impénétrable mur. Il est en vérité plutôt poreux par endroits. Le monde spirituel déteint dans le monde matériel de nombreuses façons. Les minces traces ou soupçons qui passe sont trop éphémère pour les garou mais peuvent avoir de profond impact sur la vie des humains. L'expérience la plus courante est ce sentiment de connaissance au moment du passe de l'état de sommeil à l'éveil. Cet état est l'union direct avec la périphérie. De là, il peuvent plonger dans l'inconscience dans le monde matériel ou glisser dans le monde des rêves pour des folles aventures. Mais en restant dans la périphérie, ils peuvent alors plus facilement accéder à leur mémoire, passer au-delà des blocage mentaux, entr'apercevoir le futur et même se recréer eux-même. Mais souvent le gens sentant l'énorme pouvoir de la périphérie au bout de leur doigts préfèrent fuir dans l'inconscience. La périphérie s'introduit même parfois dans le monde éveillé. Beaucoup d'humain ont fait des expérience d'état second dans lequel il se sente plus vivant.: les image parraissent plus nette, les couleur plus vives, les sons plus clairs, comme si le monde était tout a coup baigné d'une lumière enchantée. Mais beaucoup de gens préfère ignorer ces sensations, ou les minimiser. (le rose de l'amour, la concentration de l'arénaline) Parfois ils ont la sensation frissonnate que quelque chose de vicieux vient juste de passer. Les horreurs du délirium sont en partie un voyage dans la périphérie. Certains humaisn ont trouvé moyen d'utilisé leur sensibilité à la périphérie et apris a croire en leur vague sensation de savoir. Cela ne nécessite pas d'avoir une vie spirituelle, certains nagociants se base sur cela pour obtenir des apercu des tendance ou des gens. Mais cela a tendance à augmenter l'emphatie de la personne qui l'aide alors a développer sa spirituelité. Beaucoup d'artiste cherche l'inspiration dans la périphérie et recrée des experssion brute du monde des esprit (comme Monet, van gogh, ou pollack) Leur peinture a de l'effets sur les gens car il resente la familiarité avec ces visions. Beaucoup de kin dévelope leur contact avec la périphérie par des rituel shamanique. Il peuvent en tirer beaucoup de sagesse. Les domaines Blights, Chimares, tanières, valons et clairières, les bouges (hellhole), lunae, Trods, Toiles, Wyldlings Les Perspectives les (vistas) Mort, Chaos, Stase, Origine Les Sous Royaumes Télévision, Terre des dinosaures, Rêve éveillé Le Titre les -royaumes La Bête Seuils Le Titre Gjsse gppseés, znes dj eéget nj znes fgetôms nj seunis unjeesss dj thégtis ds e'jmbig pgi ess fegeegs. Dges e'jmbig, ne igunets qj'ee y g jes snits ds ssuneds bgiieèis nj ssuned gnjest gj dseg ds eg qjsees ss tinjvs eg znes phgetôms, jes snits ds tnees ds fned ds eg iégeeté. Catégorie:Umbra __LIENNOUVELLESECTION__